Room Mates Can Make You Happy
by THEgermanBABE
Summary: Full summary inside. Please read. My first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic. So don't hate on it to much... This is a story where everybody is a human! YAY :D and Edward is in love with the most popular girl, Bella, in high school he never approached her and told her how he felt. Bella also felt the same, but her stuck up friends never thought she could stoop that low. When they become room mates 3 years later in college, will they still have feelings for each other? Whole story in Edwards POV.

Chapter 1: A New Room Mate

Today is the day that in getting a new room mate! SWEET! My last room mate fell down the stairs and had to move to a new dorm that didn't have stairs. He was a nice person, I sure am going to miss him. But this time I'm supposed to be getting a female room mate. Maybe she will be pretty and I'll be able to ask her out. I never got much action in high school. I was gross, but that summer after high school my sisters and my mother helped me turn my looks around! When I first got here, I had not been here and hour and I already got a phone number from ever girl on campus! How awesome is that? I never called any of those girls because my heart still belonged to my high school crush, Bella Swan. My sister Alice keeps telling me that I need to get over her, but I can't. She was just so perfect!

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on my door. That must be my new room mate! This is sooooo exciting!

"Hold on! Be right there!" I yelled as I ran across my dorm room to get to my door.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be my new room mate!" I extended my hand so she could shake it and introduce herself. But I looked up at her face and saw her mouth hanging open. It was her, the love of my life.

"Its you." We both said at the same time. I couldn't believe this! Bella Swan is _my_ new room mate! Pinch me I must be dreaming!

"Well come in! You must have a lot of boxes to bring up here. Do you need any help with them?" I asked, being a kind gentleman.

"Yeah sure. But I don't have that many boxes...my ex-boyfriend burned most of my stuff when he kicked me out." She said blushing.

Aw man! She just got out of a relationship so she won't be looking for anything... Darn...

"Oh... I'm really sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Naw. I broke up with him, he was just really mad."

"Oh. Ok. You know, we haven't talked in a really long time, you want to catch a movie and some dinner tonight?"

"Sure. I would like that."

Before I knew it, I was getting myself into the worst night of my life...

Well I hope you liked it! If you want me to continue it please leave a comment and ill update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey....just so you know, I'll usually update fast because I don't really have a life. I know thats sad, but yeah. I'll have things to do some days, but not often. So ENJOY!!! _:D

Chapter 2: The Worst Date AND Fireworks!

Ok, my day could not be any better. First, I got a new bed. Yeah, I know that sounds gay, but my mattress was getting lumpy. Second, I got a new microwave. And last but not least, I got a date with my dream girl. We are going to go see _Saw VI_. I hate scary movies, but Bella said she loves them...I hope I don't pee myself. Well anywho, after the movie we are going to go get some dinner at _Five Guys Burgers And Fries._(**A.N. **I know this is random, but I really would love some five guys right now!) This is going to be the best date ever. And if all goes smoothly then I might be able to sneak a kiss into there.

"Hey Edward?" Bella called from her room.

"Yeah?" I called back still kinda day dreaming.

"Can you come back here for a second and help me unpack?"

"Yeah! Hold on!" I quickly jumped off the sofa and ran all the way to her room. I mean what man would be stupid enough to not want to help a girl unpack.

"I'm here." I said as I pulled myself together in the doorway.

"Good." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you need help with roomie?" I asked not thinking about what I was saying.

"HAHA! I'm going to have fun living with you! Well, I need you to put some stuff heavy stuff into my closet please."

"Ok. Where is the stuff?" I asked. Only I was stupid enough not to remember that I had just recently torn a muscle in my arm. I wasn't supposed to be lifting heavy things.

"Its really heavy. But its only one box. I'm sure a hunk like you can lift that."

"Yeah..."

I walked across the room and picked up the box. It wasn't that heavy. But I was in way over my head. As I was lifting the box over my head, my arm gave way and the box fell right on top of me!

"EDWARD! ARE YOU OK?" Bella asked really concerned about me. She was over at my side quicker that I could have thought.

"Oh dear. Are you hurt? Do I need to take you to see a doctor?" She was babbling on and on....

"Bella,"I said laughing "I'm fine! I just lost my balance. Just help me up and I'll put the box up there."

"Oh no you won't. Not after that tumble. Ok well, you go get ready for later while I get ready. I'll meet you in the living room in say..oh and hour?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me."

Gosh that woman is amazing!!! I am going to have to take a shower and call Alice and Rosalie. As shocking as this may sound, I have never gone on a date. So I have no idea what to do!

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" That was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, this is Edward. Is my sister there?" I asked in a rush.

"Yeah. Sure. Hold on a second."

-silence-

"EDDY!!!" Alice screeched into the phone.

"Hey Alice. I need some help. I have a date tonight and I need some help."

"Aw...Eddy's finally growing up! How cute!"

"Alice if you don't shut up I'll get ready myself."

"Edward, I can't help you right now. I'm....uh...._busy._"

I just hung up. I didn't want to hear what things my sister was doing with her boyfriend.

Ok, first I'm going to have to pick out what I'm going to wear. That seems simple. Some nice kahki pants and a polo. Nice, but simple. No, I need to wear some jeans. Yeah, jeans will work. Ok now that I have to take a shower.

Ok now that I've cleaned up, I need to put on some cologne and shave.

I was singing to my favorite song, _Sk8ter Boi_, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I cleaned all the shaving cream off of my face. I walked out of my bathroom to see my Brother-In-Law Emmett sitting on my sofa.

"Emmett! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Dude, we play Halo every Thursday night! Don't you want to keep the brotherly love alive?" Gosh! Why is Emmett so stupid?

"Emmett, bro, I can't play with you tonight. I'm busy. I have plans! I'll come over tomorrow after school, and we will play twice as long! I promise! Now please leave so I can get ready!"

"Dude, don't you remember bros before hoes? I'm shocked at you. Call me when you decide to man up!" That was the last thing Emmett said before he left. Why does Emmett have to be stupid why I don't need him to be?

"Hi Edward. Are you ready to go?" Bella asked standing in the doorway. OH MY GOSH she looked beautiful. She was wearing some old jeans, a hoodie, and her hair was in a messy pony tail.

"Uh no. Just hold on a minute, I'm almost done!" I ran to the bathroom and finished getting dressed.

I walked out to the living room.

"Lets go!" I said punching the air, you know like they do in the movies.

"Ok. What movie are we seeing?" She asked

" Saw VI."

"Oh ok..." She said that a little scared.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Ok I can't believe I just threw up in the middle of a movie! I'm just so glad Bella didn't see it. This night not could not possibly get any worse.

I spoke to soon.

"Hi, welcome to Five Guys. May I take you- Bella?" The guy that takes orders at Five Guys knows Bella?

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Bella asked a little mad.

"I work here."

"Oh."

"Bells, you know...I've been thinking. I'm really sorry about what happened between us. I love you. If you are willing to give a second chance I can change! See I already got a job!"

"Jake...I love you too!! And of coarse I'll give you another chance! I'll just not live with you!"

Thats the last thing I heard before I left Bella there with the man that takes orders at Five Guys....

_So what did you think? Should I continue? If I do, I'm thinking of doing a Glee themed chapter. Give me your opinions on what I should put in later chapters!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_HI PEOPLES!! Well I have nothing new to tell you...so heres the new chapter!!!_

Chapter 3: Safe Haven

So, right after that incident at the restaurant I have been at my parents house watching Glee and House reruns. My mom keeps saying I should get off the couch and tell her whats wrong. But I just keep telling her that I'm fine.

"Edward! You have been on that couch for over a week! Whats wrong?" My mother was yelling at me.

"Mom, nothing is wrong! I feel fine!" I said not having any kind of tone in my voice.

"Well, maybe your sisters can get it out of you." After that she just walked back into the kitchen.

I got up off the couch."What do you mean?"

"I called them and asked them to visit. If you won't talk to me maybe you will talk to them."

"MOM! I feel fine!"

"Then why are you still sitting on that couch? You are already growing a beard for Christs sake!"

I didn't even answer her. I just marched out of the kitchen and into my bedroom.

-_3 hours later_-

I heard a knock on my door.

"Edward, its me and Rosalie. May we come in?" That was Alice, she could be caring when she wanted to be.

"Sure, come right in." I said

They both walked in. Sat on my bed and hugged me.

"Edward, I know its hard. But you just have to get through this hard time! I know you love her, but she doesn't love you. You just have to go back and move on. You two can become best friends and maybe she will grow to love you like you do her." Rosalie said. She can give the best advice. Rosalie and Alice are the best sisters in the world.

"Like Jasper always says if you can't get over her, get under her." Alice said with a giggle.

"You guys are right! I should man up and go home. She can still be my friend." I said that was a surge of manly courage.

"Edward, just trust it. You will be happy in the end." Rosalie said before I left my room.

When I got to my dorm, I didn't even bother to knock. I just burst in there with a great big smile on my face.

Bella was sitting on the couch...crying? Why on earth would such a beautiful being be crying?

"Bella? Whats wrong?" I asked sitting down on the couch and putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Jake...I caught him cheating when I was going to go see him yesterday. He said he didn't love me anymore. Gosh! What did I do wrong? What makes me so unlovable?" After she said all that her head went straight to my chest. She just started crying harder.

"Bella, you are not unlovable. You are pretty, smart, and funny. There are no reasons for him not to love you."I said in a caring voice.

"I don't even know why I even went back to him! Why was I so stupid? I was just setting myself up to be hurt."

"You just couldn't let go. I know how that feels. I can't let go of somebody either."

"Edward, you are a good man. The woman that you will end up with will be lucky to have such a caring man at her side."

She cried for a few more hours until she fell asleep. She is so beautiful. How can this Jake guy not love her? I carried her into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered as I put her in her bed.

"I love you too, Edward." That statement just made my heart jump.

I swear she was the only thing that was in my dreams that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I'm running out of ideas! In the reviews write what you think the next chapters should have in them. If you give me more ideas then that means more chapters faster. :) _

Chapter 4: Weird Dreams

That was the best night of my life! She said she loved me! Well...it was only sleep talk, but it STILL came out of HER mouth! YAY! Ok, Edward, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Calm down. Rosalie was right, I just have to trust it. I can tell that this is going to work out. I love her so much.

I fell on my bed in a daze. That night my dream was so weird....It was like a...musical?

_Dream:_

"_Edward, I don't think this will work out...." Bella said getting up from the couch._

"_But baby, I love you." I said_

_Music started playing in the back ground_

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

_New music started playing._

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here_

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own...

"_Baby, I love you too." I said this with tears filling my eyes._

"_Its not that simple. I see the way you look at her. You don't look at me that way. I hope you are happy with her." She said walking out the door_

_New music started...AGAIN and I got backup singer?_

_Don't take your love away from me  
Don't you leave my heart in misery  
If you go then I'll be blue  
'Cause breaking up his hard to do_

Remember when you held me tight  
And you kissed me all through the night  
Think of all that we've been through  
Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

They say that breaking up is hard to do  
Now I know, I know that it's true  
Don't say that this is the end  
Instead of breaking up I wish that we were making up again

I beg of you, don't say goodbye  
Can't we give our love another try  
Come on baby, let's start a new  
'Cause breaking up is hard to do  


"_Ok, I forgive you." Bella said with tears in her eyes._

_Thats when we turned to the crowd and took a bow_

_End Dream_

I sat up in bed.

"Wow...that was not weird at all..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey my peeps! Well, I gots some news! I'm going to have a co-author now! YAY! Her (or his. I'm not sure.) name is MeeVampire. And I'm super sorry I have not updated recently, had lots to do! Well I hope you enjoy this one! :D_

Chapter 5:Songs and Parties.

It's been 2 weeks since Bella said she loved me in her sleep. I'm still overly joyful! AND Bella has not seen or talked to this Jacob guy. That makes me extra happy. Well tonight is Emmett and my Xbox night! WOOHOO! Tonight we are gonna play HALO.

I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Wassup bro?" I said.

"Nothing much bro. Ready to get wipped at HALO?" he said flopping down on the couch.

"In your dreams my man. I am the master at HALO." I said

"Well, $50 says I win."

"Thats a bet."

And we shook on it.

_2 hours later_

"Emmett, get off the floor. Its not that bad that you lost!" I said trying not to laugh

"But you vaporized me! And I always win! You rigged this game!" Emmett yelled

"Hey, I won fair and square."

"Well, I'm not gonna pay you! Its as simple as that! And Rosie would kill me if I lost the $50 she gave me to go to the store..."

"Well Emmett, you should probably go. I have to finish writing a piece for my music class and you should probably get the food for Rosie, shes my sister and I know she is not pretty when she is cranky."

"Wow...that sound a little gay. But hey, its not me. Well catch you later."

I HAVE BEEN SITTING IN MY ROOM FOR HOURS! Why can't I finish this piece? Gosh, I never though it would be this hard! I need a muse. Hmmmm...BELLA!

After the that the music just started to flow. Wow, who knew a person could inspire such music. Hm, I wonder if we have to play this in class tomorrow. I better ask Bella what she thinks.

"Hey Bella? Could you come here for a second? I need to ask you some thing." I yelled hoping she could hear me.

A second later she was standing right next to me.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked.

"Ok, I need you to listen to this piece I wrote and tell me what you think about it." I said positioning my hands on the keyboard of my piano.

I started to let the music flow. Wow, I never knew I could write something this beautiful! I wonder what Bella thinks...

I was in the middle of the song when I decided that was when I was going to tell her that I love her. Yeah, thats romantic. Right after I play a song I wrote for her on the piano, I tell her I love her. Yes.

Right when the song ended and I was taking in air to say those three words, my door wacked open.

"PARTY AT JASPERS!" yelled some random frat boy.

Great....

"Come on Edward! Lets go!" Bella said jumping up and pulling me out of my room.

This is going to be a long night....

We have only been here for half an hour and Bella is already drunk. Wow...I need to watch her and make sure she doesn't go home with any perverts.

"Hey Edward..." It was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper. Why are you not enjoying your own party." I asked.

"Alice." We both said it at the same time.

"Wow. I'm really sorry. You don't look like you are having fun." I said

"Yeah. Emmett is hammered and he threw up on my shoes"

"I'm really sorry."

"You better watch your girl, or she is going to end up in that guys bed."

"Oh shit!"

I ran over to Bella's side.

"Oh hey Eddy! This is my new friend Mike. He says that I look pretty. But I told him that there is no way in hell that I will sleep with him because I have an amazing boyfriend. You." She said a little slurred.

"Bella. I'm not your boyfriend. But I think we need to go home." I said grabbing her hand.

"Oh look at that. Your hands are so warm."

"Thank you"

"Eddy, if you are not my boyfriend, why haven't you asked me out?"

"Uh...uh...uh..."

Before I could even think of an answer she started kissing me. And she was a nice kisser. Oh, how I wish I could get her into bed...No Edward. She is drunk, I can't just take advantage of her like that!

"Bella stop! I need to get you to bed." I said sternly.

"Ok Eddy." she said sadly

After that I picked her up and took her back home.

_So what did ya think? And just again another person is going to be writing the story with me from now on. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! It's MeeVampire! My fans should know me and if you don't check out my profile! I am the new co-author for this lovely story which means I have MANY stories on my plate so it will take a bit with updating. So I will shut up and let you read on with the chappie! So THEgermanBABE hasn't seen this chappie yet so tell us what ya think. Sadly for me, you will have to go to my profile to tell me what ya think about it. Here ya go! Oh and BTW I am a girl!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Awkward

It was after 1:30 in the morning by the time I got Bella safely home and in bed. Believe me it was way harder than you would think. She is way more outgoing when she is drunk. _I should remember that………._No! Shut up bad mind! She is Bella for god's sakes.

I sat on the couch awhile before heading off to bed. I just need to let Bella sort through this and not bring it up. I will let her tell me when she is ready.

*******************************Next Day**********************************************

I woke up to the noise of someone clattering around in the kitchen. I jumped up to see if Bella needed any help. What I saw when I got to the kitchen was shocking. Bella wasn't alone in the kitchen. She was with, none other than, Jacob.

Now before you go run and think 'ew make out seen' that wasn't the case at all. Jacob was trying to get Bella to listen to him and Bella wasn't buying it. She looked really pale and like she had a major headache from the night before.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some pain meds and a paper cup of water. I sat those down and went to check out the living room and see if Jacob had left. When I got there Bella was sitting on the couch, head in hands. I walked up to her and gave her the water and pills. After she gulped them down she looked up at me.

"Thanks Edward." She said quietly. It seemed like the tiniest noise would shatter her.

"No problem Bella. Hey do you remember anything about yesterday night?" I tried easing onto the subject seeing if she would pick up the conversation.

"No, not really. Hey Edward do ya mind if I just rest today?" she asked getting up and heading towards her room.

"Nah, it's okay. I feel a little off since the party I think we could all use a day off." I said and waved her off and went to my room. When I got there and shut the door, I sat down to think. Bella said she didn't remember what happened but I couldn't bring myself to believe her.

"Oh well, probably feel better after a good rest." I said thinking aloud as I drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Okay PLEASE don't hate me! This is my first try with this story and I hope it fits really short i know, but i wrote it on VERY short notice1 I will have to spend my 2morrow with HW and Updating my tons of other stories! So i had to fit this one in. it is probably the shortes thing i have EVER written. I am super tired and I am going to sleep just like Eddie here. So what do you think will happen next? Remember review this story on my profile and title it Chapter 6, THANX!

_Love ya long time,_

_MeeVamp!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everybody!!! This is THEgermanBABE! I'm so sorry i have not updated…my computer messed up….so I took my dad's computer…shhhh. Don't tell….Well anywho…I hope you guys like MeeVampire. She writes/types amazing stories and I am honored to have her working with me on my fanfic. So if you haven't checked her page please do so. _

It has been a few days since the party. Bella has been acting really weird around me…and I don't think I smell bad. Well, at least that's what Emmett told me, and I don't think you can really trust that man's nose. I did play my piano piece for my class yesterday. They loved it. My instructor did ask me how I composed such a beautiful piece. I just told her unfulfilled love needs an outlet. He didn't really understand what I meant…

"Edward? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella called from the living room.

I ran/walked in. I didn't want her to think I was to hasty to see her.

"What is it?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"What do you think of Jacob? Be totally honest. Please." She said. She had that pleading look in her eyes.

"Well, I don't totally like the idea of him being around you. He seems like he could snap and hurt you at any minute. And he has already hurt you many times emotionally. I would never do that to you." Oh god. I had said it before I could stop myself. I'm such an idiot! Now she is never going to want to see me again.

"Do you really care that much about me? Oh Edward," She said leaning over and enclosed her arms around me "You have no idea how much that makes me feel better."

"Well, would you like to grab some lunch? I'll buy."

"Yes. I would like that very much."

We got up off of the couch and started walking to the cafeteria. Maybe Rosalie was right. Maybe I just needed to give this some time. I really hope me and Bella are together at least for a little while.

"Bella? Why did you ask me what I thought of Jacob? I mean if you don't want to tell me it's totally fine." I said as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Well, you know how a few days ago Jacob came over and tried to talk to me? He said that he really wanted to give him another chance. He said that he had changed and that he wasn't and emotional wreck like he was when we were dating. But, I really wanted to run it by you first. I just really trust you Edward, you're like the guy that needs to approve of everything in my life. If you don't say it's ok, then I know that it isn't the best I can do. Because I just know that you only want the best for me."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"And Edward, I kinda think that you're the best for me."

"I do too, Bella."

We were standing right at the entrance to the cafeteria. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then I leaned in to kiss her. And this kiss was perfect. Her lips were so soft, they morphed perfectly together. This may sound kinda cheesy, but we fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Now I understand what all these romance movies mean! I can feel it between us. Everything is perfect. And yet she pulled away too soon.

"Let's go inside and get some lunch." Bella said with a smile plastered on her perfect face.

"Ok." That was all I could say. So I took her hand in mine and walked inside to get us some wonderful lunch.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" I asked as I got us a tray.  
"I'm not that hungry…so let's share a plate of spaghetti. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry either."

I put the plate of pasta on our tray and went to the register t o pay for our lunch. Gosh, I love referring to me and her as an item… I love her sooo much. I put our tray on the little tray holder thing and got out my wallet.

"Sir, that will be $5.78 please." Said the man. I lifted up my head to see that it was none other than…Jasper?

"Yo, Jazz! What are you doing working here? I thought your parents gave you an allowance so you didn't have to worry about work and school." I said

"Yeah…But I spent this month's on an engagement ring for Alice." He said

"Woah, dude! YOUR PROPOSING TO MY BABY SIS??? Did you ask my dad yet?"

"Yeah. He said yes!"

"That's awesome! Well, I would love to chat, but I have a date with my hot new girlfriend."

"Ha. Hope you two have fun!"

I paid for our food and then walked over to the table that Bella was sitting. I'm going to tell her the good news! Her and Alice are pretty tight friends.

"Guess who I just ran into." I said picking up my fork and putting some pasta on it.

"Who might that be my wonderful man?" She said picking up her fork too.

"Jasper Hale. And he said that he has to work here now because he bought an engagement ring for Alice with all his money!"

"That's great!!"

"I know! I'm going to have a brother-in-law!!"

"To bad I'm and only child…."

"It's not as great as you think it is…I remember the day my mom told me that Rosalie and I that we were going to get a new baby sister or brother."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Edward, Rosalie?" My mom said standing in the doorway with dad looking over her shoulder._

"_Wes mommy." I said. Rosalie was supposed to be talking but she never did say anything._

"_You two are going to have a new baby sister or brother. Isn't that exciting?"_

"_NO!" That was what Rosalie said._

"_Oh honey!! Rosalie's first word!! Carlisle, get the video camera," she said picking up Rosalie, "Sweetie, why did you say no?"_

"_No bruber or fifer!! NO NO NO!!!" (she's saying no brother or sister. Just F.Y.I)_

_And I was just standing at the edge of the room laughing…._

_**End Flashback**_

When Bella and I were done with lunch we walked back to the apartment. We walked back the whole way hand in hand and talking about ourselves. I learned that Bella really live literature and hates biology. She loves to cook and watch old movies. That's good because I like cooking and to watch old movies.

This relationship is going to be great….

_Well….what do you think? Leave a comment telling me pretty pretty please!! I'll try taking my dad's computer more often to write more chapters. So…yeah…. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey people of the internet!! How was you guys's Thanksgiving? Anywho, I'm just saying, but if you don't like a story or something, don't hate. That's just not cool. _

Bella is the most AMAZING person in the whole world. Ok, so Emmett canceled out HALO night cuz Rosalie was mad at him for 'losing' $1500. Is she really that stupid. Anyway…Bella said that she would play HALO with me. EEEP!!! I wonder if she's like most girls, they don't have a clue on how to play HALO.

I still couldn't believe it. She beat me at MY game. How does she do it?

"Tell me your secret oh great one." I said putting down my controller.

"I don't have a secret. I got a lot of video game practice from all my airhead boyfriends in High School." She said with a smirk on her lips

"Yeah, you were the one to date…everybody on the football team, hockey team, track team, cross country team…well everybody except for the nerds…" I said sadly

"Well, do you know why I dated all those guys? Because I knew I couldn't get you. I just had to make due with what I could get my hands on." She said sweetly.

"You know you could have gotten me!! I was just your average nerd, captain of the chess club."

"I really thought you would have rejected me."

"Why would I have done that? And can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"How did you end up with Jacob for so long?"

"That's a real hard question to answer. But who doesn't like a good story? Well, it was senior year in High School, and you know how I moved to Phoenix for that year, and Jacob was the only nice soul to me. I got rejected by everybody. On my first day I couldn't find anywhere to sit because nobody wanted me. But Jacob made all of his friends move from his table so I could sit there. He was my best friend. Before we even left for fall break we were a couple. He was so perfect, but after that he changed. He always wanted to know where I was, what I was doing, who I was with, stuff like that. He even made me stick to this strict "calling schedule." I got really scared, because I felt like I would break up with him, he would freak out and hurt me. But things only got worse. After a while he suspected me of cheating on him. He then grabbed a kitchen knife and tried to stab me, but I was just strong enough for him to slice my shoulder. I called the police and he went to jail for a little while. But now he's saying he has changed and wants me to give him a second chance. I really know he just wants me back for the sex." After she finished her story there were tears running down her face. I didn't know her and Jacob were that bad. I just thought he was an old fling that wanted her back.

"Baby, I won't ever let him touch you. I will always protect you."

"Thank you," Bella put her head on my chest,"Thank you so much. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I meet your parents?" Hm, I'd been planning to bring her home for Thanksgiving…that was only a week away.

"How about Thanksgiving? Do you have any plans for then?"

"Nope. That sounds wonderful."

"Good"

Oh gosh. Bella is coming home for Thanksgiving. How do I tell mom and dad? I could always surprise them. Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll surprise them! Once again I have come up with the perfect plan, I just hope that it follows through. Unlike almost all of my plans.

Just as I suspected, to ruin our moment Alice runs in.

"What do you want Alice?" Bella and I said at the same time.

"He cheated on me."She said it with mountains of pain in her voice and more tears tears streaming down her little face.

"Oh Alice." Bella said running over to hug her little gnome sized best friend.

"Where is that little punk. I would like to give him a piece of my mind. Nobody messes with the Cullens." I said with a lot of furry in my voice. I was rolling up my sleeve when Jasper ran through the door.

"Why you little punk." I yelled with my fist in mid-air.

"No please. Don't kill me Edward. Alice please just listen to me for one second so I can explain!" Jasper said looking deep into Alice's grief stricken eyes.

"What? I saw how she was all over you!! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Baby, please! I love you!!"

"No. I can't! "

"Alice, you are the most annoying little person I have ever met! But you complete my soul, I would much rather be in the same room with you than be with my best of friends," he said this while getting down on one knee," Alice Cullen, will you marry me?"

"YES!!!"

That's when Bella snapped and ran out of the apartment. Damn.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiya! It's me! Mee! Hahaha I have recently changed my name to ilovecookies1996…MeeVampire was getting annoying… Well, I hope you all had a happy Holiday! It's basically my fault there hasn't been an update....I'm SOOO SORRY! Okay so with this chapter, I'm not sure I will get it right. So make sure to tell me what you think… Remember PM me or put a review…but try and put my name in it so that I know it's for me. Thanks again guys!!! Oh and I have the honor of trying our 1st BPOV!!  
_  
Hold it together Bella! Hold it together, Dammit! You are not weak! You have been through so much. Stop crying! I chanted through my head as I drove to forks. Okay, I know it was pretty rude of me to just leave and run off. But I couldn't stay and listen to all of their plans about the wedding. As childish as it sounds, I wanna get married too.  
I have always wanted to get married, ever since I was a little girl. Then I met Edward Cullen and I wanted it even more.  
What am I thinking! We aren't even officially dating or anything, and I already want to marry him! Get a hold of yourself! I began shaking with sobs. I had to pull over. Even when I'm wracking my brains out…I know how to drive safely.  
I pulled over and began to cry. I don't have any idea how long I was there, but I think it was at least 2 hours. I wanted to get myself all together before I had to go home and explain myself to Edward, and most likely Alice and Jazz.

I got home and walked through the door and it was unlocked. That's really weird… I thought as I ran through the house. No one was there! Every single room was empty. It looked like they just dropped their stuff and ran out the door.  
Crap! I ran to the phone and dialed Edwards Cell number..

"Hello! Is that you Bella?" He sounded as if he was freaking out.

"Yeah it is. I need to talk to you Edward. I'm back. I'm really really sorry I ran out like that. You must think I'm completely Retarde…." I began to ramble but was cut off by Edward yelling through the phone.

"Bella! Bella! Shut up for a second! I'm not mad. Just let me get home and we will talk this out."

"Okay, but I really am sooo sorry! Edward-"

"Bella you're doing it again."

"Sorry" I whispered and hung up the phone. This is going to be a nice conversation…I can tell.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey you guys! Sorry I  
haven't posted in forever, but my computer is out being fixed, and I'm  
writing this via iPod and Mee is posting it for me! Isn't she amazing?  
Well anyway what do you guys think if I would write from Edwards POV  
and Mee from Bella's POV? Just comment and tell me what you think!!!  
_

Bella was sitting on the couch as I walked into the apartment. She looked so worried; I wonder why she just ran out like that.

"Hey Edward" she said in a sad voice. What can I say to make her feel better?

"Are you ok? You had me worried sick!! Me Alice and Jasper  
were out looking for you!! Why did you run out like that?" I asked.

"It's just when I saw Jasper propose to Alice I realized I  
want that too. And I realized that I'll never get that. It just made  
me really sad. And then I realized that we aren't even officially  
dating so I just feel stupid now." she said.

"Bella what makes you think you will never have that? And I have something to ask you." I said as I took something out of my pocket

"Bella Swan... Will you be my girlfriend?"I asked pulling my class ring out of my pocket.

"of course I will!!" she yelled jumping off the couch and hugging my  
tightly.

_**Hey! It's Mee! I am posting this! Ya! Okay. All I wanted to say was Awww! Thanx! Thank you for thinking I'm amazing THEgermanBABE**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey readers! It's me again! And like last time I'm writing this from  
my iPod so it might not be that long...but hey I have some time to  
kill so it might be long! And I and Mee (lol) decided that she would  
write Bella's POV and I from Edward's. Ok well here is the new  
chapter!!! And thanks for being so patient with us! ~ THEgermanBABE_**

Bella and I had been going out for about 2 months now. Those 2 months  
are the best I have ever had!!!! She is sooo amazing! But now it's  
getting close to winter break and I was going to surprise her by going  
to my house for Christmas to meet my parents. Well she had already met  
them, but I mean like officially as my girlfriend and such. I have  
already told dad and Alice, so I'm going to surprise mom and Emmett.  
Rosalie and Jasper won't really care if she came or not. I mean they  
love her and all but she hasn't been in this family long enough, to  
them to be with us for Christmas since Christmas is a time for family.  
Well any who in the past 2 months Bella and I have been together her  
father passed away. It was a terrible time for her. Both of us drove  
to Forks together to go to the funeral.

Ring  
ring  
ring

"Edward can you please go get the phone?" Bella yelled from the  
bathroom. It was in the morning so she was naturally getting ready for  
class.  
"Yeah!" I yelled back as I sprung off the couch and ran into the kitchen  
to answer the phone.  
"Hello?" I asked into the phone.  
"Hello? Is Bella available to talk?" asked a voice I didn't recognize.  
"No she isn't but can I take a message?"  
"Yes, can you tell her that her dad had a stroke and passed away late  
last night? Thank you." and with that the guy hung up.  
Oh gosh, how am I going to tell Bella what happened? Ok when she comes  
out and asked who it was I'll sit her down on the couch and tell her.  
I did that exact thing. She cried all day into my shirt, the sight of  
her made me want to cry. But I kept myself together just for her.  
Later that week we drove to Forks and organized the funeral. It was a  
sad rainy day, later that week we sold her father's old house.

"Hey Bella are you ready to go yet?" I yelled down the hall.  
"Yeah!" She said that just as she walked out of her room

we flowed into an easy conversation on the way there and held it the  
whole way. When we arrived at the house Bella's face was in pure  
shock.  
"A surprise isn't it?" I asked with an amused voice.  
"Yes. I am very surprised. Are we going to spend Christmas here?"  
"Yes. My parents are very excited to meet you!"  
"Uh oh."  
We walked up the porch steps and rung the door bell. We were holding  
hands, I could tell she was nervous and as was I. I don't know if  
they would approve of Bella!! I hope they do...

**_ Hey Readers! this is Mee here! Okay so i hope you like it and all that stuff! You guyse are truly awesome! Lots of Love! ~ Mee_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hiya peoples!! I know I haven't posted in forever, but here is a little something that I have just off the top of my head. Please don't hate!_

I was sitting on the couch with Bella. My parents were making us drink tea with them...How weird is that? Well she was being really quiet, so I had to do all the talking. I hope they don't think that she's a little strange. I know she is just shy but they don't know her the way I do. And I think I may be falling in love with her. But I know if I tell her now she will be scared away. I can't risk losing her! She is like my other half!

"EDWARD!" yelled mom to get my attention.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my brain jumble.

"We were just about to move into the next room for dinner. Would you please come to the kitchen and help me bring out the food and plates. Carlisle will show Bella around the house."

said mom getting up and taking my hand to drag me to the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen mom turned round to look at me straight in the eyes.

"Do you honestly like this girl? It seems like she isn't fully there..."

"MOM!!! How could you say that! I never thought you would judge her that way! She is the most intelligent women I have ever liked. I might even love her."

"EDWARD! You can't be obsessing over this girl! WE decide to wait until you began thinking about girls! You need to be focusing on your studies! Don't you want to be a successful doctor like your father?"

"No mom, I don't. I want to be a musician!"

"You do not! We did not send you to college so you could waste away your life!"

"Mom, we are not going to talk about this right now. You always try to control my life and I will not let it happen any longer! WE are leaving! And I don't care if you don't ever want us to come back, because if I have Bella I don't need you." That was the last thing I said. I couldn't stand sitting in there, so I took Bella, and we drove home.

"Edward? Do you mind telling me what all that was all about?" Bella asked quietly when we were in the car.

"I don't want to talk about it." I really didn't, she didn't need to know what my mother thought of her. Usually my mother was very loving. I would never have thought she would act like that! I am still surprised. I thought she was going to love Bella and want to spend every next minute with her. That's how she was with Rosalie! And Rosalie is not that easy to love, but she somehow did it!

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller id. It was dad. God, I really don't want to answer that.

"Bella can you answer this?" I asked handing her the phone.

"Sure." she said taking it.

"Hello? Oh, hello Mr. Cullen. Is that so? Yes sir, he wouldn't tell me what happened. She's crying? That's terrible! Do you want us to come back? Because I will make Edward turn this car around. Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye." She hung up.

"What was all that about?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing." I said.

"You better turn this car around and go back. Or I am going to jump out and go back myself!"

"We all know you're not serious Bella" I said challenging her.

"Try me! Just try m Edward Cullen"

"Fine..."

I turned the car around. I didn't want to but she was going to go back one way or another, so why not let her stay safe.

When we got there I got out and opened the door for her. But this time I didn't hold her hand. By the look on her face I could tell she was disappointed. I put both my hands in my pockets and slouched to the door.

I rang the door bell. Mom opened it and rushed out to give me a hug.

"Edward. I'm so sorry. I love Bella. I don't know why I acted like that! Just don't do that to me again." She whispered in my ear.

"Ok. I'm sorry."I said hugging her back.

We were sitting in the living room again drinking coffee and eating cake. Mom and Dad were telling stories from when they our age. "I remember I was your age when I proposed to your mother...I had to ask her a few times before she said yes! And I had to ask her father a few times too..." Dad said.

"I wonder when Edward is going to ask me! Ha-ha." Bella said somewhat sarcastically and somewhat serious. I started chocking on my cake. That one caught me by surprise.

This is going to be one long and awkward night.....

_**Hey Everyone! It's Mee Here! This chapter was originally done a 2 weeksago but I'm lazy and didn't have the time to beta it. And after i betad it... the computer went bonkers and died...So here it is now! And I actually have an idea for the next chappie and a half! So send some love in the form of reviews!! LOVE YA GUYS! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A kids and older folks!! I have finally began to write during my spring break and decided to get this story outta the way first! THEN ON TO THE REST!! So imam shut up now and let ya'll get to reading!! LOVE YA!! **_

Chapter 13

BPOV

As we drove home the car was filled with an uncomfortable silence. I was a little miffed off because Edward had talked like that to his mom but it was my fault because he was just protecting me. Then I had to go and open my big mouth and bring up the whole marriage thing. Ugh I am completely retarded!

I really love Edward and I would marry him, but marriage has always been a touchy subject for me. Ever since I was younger, I had grown up think marriages would fail. My parents didn't last, and I never thought anyone would. Marriage just ruined things for them and for me.

But marriage is based on love. I already know how much I love Edward. I know I would love to spend the rest of my existence with him. But Marriage could ruin it all…

"Bella?"

I looked over to Edward who was watching me out of the side of his eye.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Nothing." I let it drop at that. But sadly, he didn't.

"Bella, please tell me. You have been sitting there thinking the whole time. So what are you thinking about Bella."

"Fine. Honestly I'm just thinking about everything that happened tonight. First you got in a fight with your mom, because of me. And then you made up. And then I opened my big mouth trying o make a good impression, and I probably sounded dumb. And then basically I was just saying that when were you gonna ask me to marry you because I might want to marry you but I'm scared." I rushed out in one breath.

Next thing I knew the car was pulled over to the side of the road. Edward sat in silence, probably trying to make sense of everything I just said.

"Bella. First of all, the fight with my mother was not your fault. She was being judgmental and pushy, but she needs to realize I can make decisions for myself. It was not your fault, if anyone's it was mine, because I have let her do that my whole life." He said facing the street. He slowly turned and faced me in the car.

"Second, you didn't sound dumb. My parents loved you, I just know it. Esme didn't give you a chance. And after she did, I knew she would love you like a daughter. I understand you may be nervous, but you don't have to be. They love you."

"Okay, and lastly Bella." He said and took my face in his hands. "I love you, and you love me. If you are scared of marriage, we don't have to rush into anything. We can take our time, just enjoy each other now. And whatever the future brings, that's what happens. Okay?"

I sat in silence, thinking about everything he said. I never really thought that we could just go with the flow so to say…. That's a good idea…

"Okay." I looked into his beautiful eyes, full of concern and love. "Okay, that sounds wonderful."

"Good." Edward said and pulled my face to his for a small sweet kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey peoples! This is THEgermanBABE, not MEE. Summer is close so that means more frequent updates!! YAY! Another thing I want to say is that at the end of may beginning of july im going to start a story about the **__**Hunger Games**__**. Just tell me what you guys think!!**_

EPOV

Chapter 14

It's been about 2 weeks since my talk with Bella. She was really upset about the whole marriage thing. And it kinda made me sad because I wanted to propose to her soon. I know we hadn't been going out for very long, but we really love each other and if it's like that then we should go ahead and elope. Gosh, I love her so much! I really want to marry her, but she thinks it will fail….I wonder how I can convince her to trust in our love.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, baby?" I said.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Anything."

"Did you really mean that you would wait for me to get married? Are you sure you won't get bored with me and leave?" She asked, she had tears in her eyes.

"Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything! Leaving you would hurt me more than waiting to get married. I can wait, but if I would leave you I would never be able to live with myself!" I said looking at her. The look of love filled her face.

"Oh Edward! You have no idea how much that means to me! And I promise I will marry you someday, but I just can't right now. I saw how it broke both of my parents and I just don't think I can be able to go through with that." She said.

"There are only two ways that I would not be with you every day for the rest of my life. You either kick me out, which would break me, or I'm away on a business trip. There is no way on earth that I would leave you. I just love you too much."

When I finished saying that Bella had tears in her eyes. She looked at my class ring that I gave her when I asked her to be my girlfriend. She never takes it off.

The next morning when I woke up, Bella was gone. She had left a note on her pillow.

" _You looked so peaceful in your sleep. I didn't want to wake you. All classes are canceled, so I'm going to be at Alice's all day. There is breakfast on the table, after you finish clean up and come by._

_Love Bella"_

What a nice note. I'm glad classes are canceled, that will give me more time to compose that piece for music class.

I didn't need breakfast, so I decided to just go ahead and go over to Alice's.

When I finally got to the other side of campus, I was so tired. I was raising my hand to knock on the door when it opened. Alice's little pixie body was in the doorframe.

"Hey big bro! I was about to come and get you. Let's go inside! Jazz really needs to talk to you." She said almost to fast to understand.

She pulled me into the apartment before I could even answer. That's Alice for you…

She shoved me into a room and closed the door behind her. Jazz was sitting on the bed looking baffled.

"Ok Jazz, what do you want to talk about. I want to go and see Bella." I said

"Edward, I don't think getting married to Alice is such a good idea anymore. I mean I love her with all my heart, but I don't think I'm ready." Jazz said

"WOAH!! Hold on there skipper! Do you love Alice?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to date any other girl?"

"No."

"So, there you go! She is the only one you want and need. The only difference is you will have a ring on your finger and she will have your last name. Is that so much to be afraid of?"

"Hey, you're right!"

After my little talk with Jasper, I left the room to go spend some time with Bella. When I walked into the living room, she was laying on the couch. When I sat down she had that loving look on her face.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something really important." She said with a love filled voice.

_**This might not be the longest chapter, but it's all I can think of. Hehe, just let your imagination go wild with what Bella needs to talk about. And again just tell me on what you think on my **__**Hunger Games**__** story!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hiya you fans out there! I know me and mee haven't updated in forever, but….well I don't have and excuse. But I finally got my computer back so that means more updates! I'll update as soon as I have an idea what to write about. Sorry my brain is drained of ideas. If you have any ideas message me and you might just be the inspiration I need for a next chapter. And don't worry I'll give you credit.**_


End file.
